Naruto: Becoming The Reaper
by elbabo420
Summary: After the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto almost dies and meets Shinigami. What does Shinigami have in store for Naruto? Witness the story of Naruto, The second Shinigami.


I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's curse mark enhanced Chidori plunge into his chest. He could slowly feel his life slipping away as Sasuke pulled his arm out of his chest. As Sasuke began to leave, Naruto began to hear a faint chuckle. The chuckle grew into loud cackles and he realized that is was Sasuke laughing. He saw as Sasuke took one last glance at him that Sasuke had a completely different Sharingan than before. This confused him greatly, but by the time Sasuke began to leave, he had already forgotten. Naruto began to feel very peaceful and eventually he closed his eyes, never to open them again.

* * *

Naruto opened his eye's to see something strange. A giant ghost, taller than Gamabunta, which had long white hair and a Tanto in its mouth, was gazing down at him with interest in its eyes. Then Naruto realized just who the "ghost" was. He was staring at Shinigami. Instead of being frightened like any rational human being would, he felt calm. After a while the giant "ghost" spoke.

"Naruto . . . do you know who I am?" the colossal spirit inquired.

"You're Shinigami." Naruto spoke.

"I am glad to see you know of me, young Namikaze." spoke Shinigami.

"Actually my last name is Uzumaki." Naruto pointed out.

"I see the humans have not informed you yet." Shinigami said.

"Told me what?" Naruto asked.

"Your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Your father was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the greatest Jounin of the former whirlpool country. Your father summoned me to seal Kyuubi inside you. However he also made a contract with me that has to do with you." explained Shinigami.

Naruto's eyes widened at the news but he did not make any other gestures that would show how surprised he was.

"Wait, am I dead then? And what is this deal you told me about? Asked Naruto.

"No young one, you are not dead and you may never die if you accept the deal I'm about to give you." said Shinigami.

"Well what is it then?" Asked Naruto who was getting visibly excited.

"Well you my not know this but my time for being Shinigami is almost done with." Spoke Shinigami.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well as you may or may not know, I am Kami-sama's brother. Kami had passed on first giving her the title of Kami. I lived longer and Kami-sama asked me to be her "helper" for a "little while." It turns out that she wanted me to be her Shinigami for a thousand millennia or as you humans call it, a million years. Your father knew this and offered you to be the next Shinigami in my place. I am here to ask if you will be the next Shinigami. I will train you until my time is up and then I will pass all the knowledge of Shinigami on to you. So, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, do you accept my offer? Asked Shinigami

Naruto thought for a while. He realized that being Shinigami would give him enough strength to bring Sasuke back. However, he did not know if he wanted to condemn his soul forever. He thought about it some more and decided to ask a few questions before he answered.

"How long will I be Shinigami for?" he asked.

"It depends on weather or not you decide to give the job to someone else, if no one accepts you could be Shinigami for all of eternity." said Shinigami.

"Will I have to go to the spirit realm or can I stay here?" asked the blond.

"You will stay here until your mortal life time has passed, then you will be sent to the spirit realm and you will gain your full power. Then you may come to the living realm whenever you please but only for extended periods of time, usually around 24 hours. Then you must rest in the spirit realm for 24 hours. Stated Shinigami.

Naruto started to say something but Shinigami cut him off

"Unfortunately I cannot stay here much longer. You must decide now if you wish to be the new Shinigami. I will answer all your questions later if decide to succeed me. If not I will wipe your memory. Said the death god

"I…I accept. Said our blond hero.

"Excellent, now we must leave" exclaimed Shinigami

"Can't I say good bye to everyone?" asked the mortal

"Unfortunately we must leave now." said Shinigami. And with that, a purple energy that wasn't chakra transported them away.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my first story that I plan on continuing all the way through. it will probably be around 100,000 words (hopefully). I look foreward to your reviews. ^-^

**ATTENTION: I NEED A BETA READER. **I don't know how to work this site very well, so if someone could tell me how to get a BETA reader, it would be very much appreciated. Even better would be someone that would PM me asking me to be my BETA reader. i hope to hear from you in the future.

Much for all of you, elbabo. (pronounced el bob-o)


End file.
